debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Himekawa MM)
Summary Link goes travels to a knightly order for swordsman lessons where he is laughed at by the other students for being a kid. As proof of his identity he shows them the Ocarina of Time. He ends up beating them all and holding his own against the master Osun. He then sets out on a quest to continue his training as a warrior, and to find his friend and traveling companion Navi. While traveling Epona gets startled by Tatl and Tael, throwing Link off and knocking him out. Skull Kid steals the Ocarina of Time; when Link wakes up he catches him with it, so Skull Kid jumps on Epona and rides off with her. Link chases after them, following them into a cave where he falls down a hole onto a Deku Flower. The Skull Kid, realizing Link is still following him, transforms Link into a Deku Scrub. Link must go on a quest to retain his form, get back his horse and ocarina and stop the mischievous Skull Kid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher | Low 2-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask Manga Gender: Male Age: Around 11 (A year older then his kid OoT self) Classification: Hero of Time Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Should be superior to his younger self, one-shot Odolwa who is of this size) | Macrocosmic level+ (Easily defeated Majora who birthed time) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human | Infinite (Comparable to Majora who moved in a timeless void) Combat Speed: FTL | Infinite Reaction Speed: FTL (Blocked Majora's laser before he could hit Skull Kid) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class E (Superior to Majora who was overpowering the Giant's who were stopping the moon from falling) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher | Macrocosmic+ Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Tanked an explosion. Blocked an attack from Odowla. Shouldn't be any less durable then his younger self) | Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Kokiri Sword Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with sword, shield, and slingshot), Acrobatics (Stated to have athletic abilities), Enhanced Senses (Could hear someone in winds of this calibur), Precognition (Foresaw a bad omen in his dreams. Not combat applicable.), Stealth Mastery (Snuck into Hyrule Castle Snuck in the Gerudo Pirate's base), Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Manipulation (Can see and interact with ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Can soothe one's soul), Time Travel (With the ocarina of time), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. Remembers resets and the events that happened), Resistance to Extreme Colds (Was able to fight through the colds of the mountains), Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Those who enter the lost woods becomes a Skull Kid who loses all their memories, have their emotions manipulated and are mind controlled by the evil deku tree), Poison Manipulation (Was resisting the swamp's poison for a good bit), Corruption (Could wear the Fierce Deity Mask without becoming like Stallkid), Resistance Negation (The Ocarina of Time could remove the transmutation curse Majora put on Link), Illusion Creation (Broke through his illusions) |-|Deku Link= All previous powers and abilities, Sealing (Sealed Tatl within a bubble), Information Analysis (While wearing a spirits mask they can speak to Link and tell him what to use and how to beat an opponent), Power Nullification (Each mask can break curse) |-|Goron Link= All previous powers and abilities, Information Analysis (While wearing a spirits mask they can speak to Link and tell him what to use and how to beat an opponent), Fire Manipulation (Darunia had a fiery punch), Power Nullification (Each mask can break curse), Enhanced Resistance to Extreme Colds (Not as cold as he was before in his Goron form) |-|Zora Link= All previous powers and abilities, Information Analysis (While wearing a spirits mask they can speak to Link and tell him what to use and how to beat an opponent), Forcefield Creation & Electricity Manipulation (Can surround his body with a barrier of electricity), Power Nullification (Each mask can break curse) |-|Fierce Diety Link= All previous powers and abilities, Information Analysis (While wearing a spirits mask they can speak to Link and tell him what to use and how to beat an opponent), Power Nullification (Each mask can break curse), Soul Manipulation (Destroyed the soul of Majora, which embodied an entire world) |-|With Tatl= Enhanced Senses & Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Can see Link's true form) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Kokiri Sword:' Sword by the Kokiri that Link uses deftly in combat. Shields *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. Further shown by it stopping a full powered Majora's blast. |-|Equipment= *'Ocarina of Time:' Instrument from the royal family of Hyrule, can travel Link back in time and break him out of curses. |-|Helpers= *'Tatl:' Link's fairy companion who brings words of wisdom, can give an analysis to the enemy for Link including their weaknesses. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Not only does he share the experience from his previous adventure, but he was considered skilled enough to give lessons to trained soldiers easily beat the soldiers, was fighting on equal terms with their captain. When fighting Odowla he mentioned how he was all size with only the skill of a human.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Key: Base | Fierce Diety Note: This is the manga version of Majora's Mask Link, for the canon version click here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Links Category:Superhumans